


Lesson of the Road

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Bingo [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Fucking Machines, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Punishment, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was angry, Cas was mad and Dean was asking to be forgiven while his Alphas tried to make him learn his lesson.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Crow's Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo





	Lesson of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Crow’s Bingo Square: Teach me  
> Poly Bingo Square: Roadtrip AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Jealous Alpha

The air in the Impala was thick with scents of angry Alphas, cigarette smoke and beer. The Omega in the backseat of the car was wringing his hands in his lap because Dean knew he had fucked up, even without any intention.  
  
They had been on the road for so long, and the Omega wanted to have some fun when they hit a bar in the middle of nowhere after checking into a small but secure cabin. Not every motel would rent a room to a pack of two Alphas and their Omega, too much trouble in waiting, but the owner of the cabin had no such problem.  
  
The cabin was surrounded by woods, far off the road and offered enough comfort that they could stay for a while.  
  
After making themselves comfortable, they freshened up and drove to a bar a village over.  
  
They drank, hustled some pool, and the food was good and greasy. The problems started when Dean started to get tipsy while playing pool.  
  
The Omega could feel his Alphas in the room, their presence strong and dominant even in a bar full of people. Dean felt safe and relaxed, and it was too easy to help the other Alphas to lose their money.  
  
The evening turned ugly when one of the Alphas Dean was playing with, put his hand on Dean’s ass...and earned a fist to the face for it.  
  
Together, Sam and Cas wrecked every Alpha coming close to them and their Omega before they left without saying a word to Dean.  
  
In the car, the stench of angry Alphas made Dean sneeze, and suddenly he could feel his Alphas heavy stares on him.  
  
“What was your mistake back in the bar, Omega?”  
  
Swallowing, Dean lowered his gaze and stared at his boots.  
  
“I let the other Alphas come to close, and I let one of them touch me.”  
  
Castiel growled, and Dean watched his Alpha flex his fingers like he had claws.  
  
“That’s right, Omega, and you know what happens when Alphas touch you because you get reckless?”  
  
Castiel’s deep voice was a growl in the car while Sam parked the Impala in front of their cabin.  
  
“You have to teach me a lesson on how to please you because you had to step up and cause a scene because of me.”  
  
Both Alphas growled and turned around, their combined scents of jealousy and anger hit Dean hard, and he tried to make himself smaller in his seat.  
  
“That’s right, Omega, we have to teach you a lesson. You did so good so far on your trip, so many cities, bars, motels, and you never stepped out of line, but today...you messed up hard Omega. You allowed him to touch you, and you didn’t push the other Alpha away once you realize what he was doing.”  
  
Dropping his shoulders, Dean nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry, Alpha.”  
  
Sam huffed and got out of the car. Castiel followed him and opened the door for Dean, who got out of the car as well. Standing in front of his Alpha, Dean still looked down, and it didn’t matter that Cas was physically shorter than Dean because right now, the Alphas was towering over the Omega.  
  
“As you already said, we need to teach you a lesson. We are going now inside now to prepare you. Sam and I had gotten you a gift but now...now it will serve as part of your punishment and your lesson.”  
  
Nodding, Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes, but the other Alpha was busy at the trunk of the car.  
  
Walking inside with Castiel, the Alpha snapped his fingers and pointed at Dean’s clothes.  
  
“Strip, Omega.”  
  
Dean started to strip, and Castiel went over to their box holding the toys they would either use when Dean asked for them or punishments like today.  
  
When Dean was naked, Castiel came back to him with the things Dean would have to wear soon.  
  
“Put the cuffs on, Omega, ankles and wrists.”  
  
Dean took the leather cuffs from Castiel and snapped them shut around his ankles and wrists before he stood straight again, waiting for his Alpha’s next order.  
  
“Spread your legs, but keep standing.”  
  
Doing as his Alpha told him to, Dean widened his stance and was proud of himself that he didn’t flinch at Castiel’s next action.  
  
Castiel snapped a heavy metal ring around Dean’s balls, and the weight of the ring not only applied a lot of pressure on such a sensitive part of Dean’s body but pulled them lower with an edge of pain.  
  
The ring followed something Dean detested every time; a cock cage.  
  
His soft cock was put behind metal bars, and when Castiel was done, the Alpha closed his warm hand around Dean’s balls.  
  
“I’m almost happy you fucked this up, Dean. It gives us the perfect opportunity to use our gift.”  
  
Dean said nothing, there was no reason to, but waited for Castiel’s next order.  
  
“On the bed, Omega, and on your back. I want to see your face every moment.”  
  
Following the next order, Dean lay still when Castiel pushed him around to his liking before he pulled chains from the same box as the toys.  
  
The chains were looped through the cuffs, and because the bed had high reaching bedposts, the Alpha pulled Dean’s legs up when he wrapped the chains around the posts.  
  
Feeling wholly exposed, Dean shivered and waited for Sam to walk in with whatever gift they had bought for him.  
  
When Sam finally walked in, Dean thought his eyes might pop out of his head.  
  
His Alpha set nothing else but a...fucking machine down in front of the bed.  
  
Grinning, Sam held up the big dildo for Dean to see it before he pushed it into Dean’s unprepared hole.  
  
“It was meant to be a gift but watching you getting fucked for hours while unable to cum will teach you a lesson and will be highly entertaining. We even got different...gears for your new toy, Omega.”  
  
Whimpering at the rough thrusts, Sam was using on him, and Dean needed a moment before his body reacted to the intrusion and produced enough slick to allow a smooth drag and push.  
  
Moments later, Sam attached the toy to the machine...and flipped it one. A soft mechanical noise filled the cabin, and the dildo was pushed in and pulled out by the machine, fucking Dean with a steady rhythm.  
  
Moaning, Dean felt confused at; first, the feeling of the machine was so different to when his Alphas would take him, but the second he relaxed into the rhythm, it changed. Rough and stabbing, brushing his prostate hard with every thrust, Dean howled loudly.  
  
The Omega felt his cock trying to get hard, but the cock cage kept him from doing so. The hard brushes of the dildo against his prostate would usually make Dean cum in minutes but not today.  
  
His Alphas knew him all too well, prepared everything to keep Dean on edge and frustrated for hours. The Omega hated edging, and usually, his Alphas were generous and allowed the Omega to cum how often he wanted but...not today.  
  
His Alphas wanted him to suffer, to please them, and they wanted to make it last...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
